1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to neck apparel and more particularly pertains to a new pocketed necktie for holding items therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of neck apparel is known in the prior art. More specifically, neck apparel heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art neck apparel include U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,982; U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,765; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,058; U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,436; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,007; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,011.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pocketed necktie. The inventive device includes front and back tie panels. The outer perimeters of the front and back tie panels are coupled together. A neck strap is also provided and has first and second ends. The first end of the neck strap is coupled to the back tie panel. The second end of the neck strap is detachably attached to the back tie panel. The pocketed necktie also has front and back pocket panels. The outer perimeters of the front and back pocket panels are coupled together to define a pocket space between the front and back pocket panels. The back pocket panel is coupled to the back tie panel. The back pocket panel has an elongate slit therethrough providing an opening into the pocket space.
In these respects, the pocketed necktie according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding items therein.